Red Snow
by scorpioryo
Summary: Ryo and Bakura expect to go on a normal ski trip, until they make a mistake that could cost on of their lives. But was it them who did it, or was it someone, or something, else?
1. Chapter 1

Red Snow

**A/N: I went skiing for the first time on 2/22/10. This is kind of based off of what happened to me, since my friend said that the trip would be worth a good story. If you've read The Ishtars go to Sea World: San Diego, than you'd know that I wrote that Bakura and Ryo went skiing while the Ishtars were at Sea World. Well, this is not a humor story, and they're only up in the mountains for a day. And no, they don't get snowed in. I just didn't want you guys to get confused.**

* * *

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated!!! This is rated T for Teen due to blood and language. I OWN THE STORY!!! PLAGERIZE ME AND YOU SHALL REGRET IT!!! People of the internet, you have been warned.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters or anything else people may have heard of before reading this.**

* * *

"Bakura," Ryo moaned, "When are we going to get there? I don't even see any snow." Bakura grumbled with annoyance as he tried to concentrate on the winding road up the mountain. Ryo was sitting in the passenger's side of his father's car, looking out of his window and staring at the unique and isolated scenery. The mountains were covered in green trees and bushes, and there were many beautiful, quiet streams running down along the many large, gray cliffs.

Ryo sighed and turned to his yami.

"How are we supposed to ski without snow?" the hikari whimpered.

"We're just not that far up, yet," Bakura explained without boiling over, "once we get at about 5000 feet, you'll start seeing some snow." The hikari didn't look convinced, and he just turned back to his window. Bakura grumbled again.

Why did Ryo have to bring up wanting to ski while he was with his friends? At first, Bakura was against it since he had never done it before either… and he didn't like the cold. But if he didn't, than he would probably cause even more trouble between Ryo and the others, which was something not even Bakura would be cold enough to bestow on the innocent teen. To make matters even worse, Ryo began to mumble that he hadn't gone since he lost his mother and sister.

So, the yami reluctantly agreed to take Ryo up to a ski resort in the mountains, and in return, Ryo agreed that they would only stay for one day.

Suddenly, Ryo's face perked up. His disappointed expression switched to one the revealed happiness and excitement.

"Bakura, look," he shouted, "look, there are some patches of snow everywhere!" Bakura nodded, even though he kept his eyes on the road. If it's starting to get cold enough for snow, than there could be ice anywhere. Bakura and Ryo had put chains on the tires before they left earlier, but the yami was still weary. The last thing they needed was an accident over 6000 miles above sea level, too far away to get cell phone reception, as well as too far away from a proper hospital.

Soon, the patches of white stuff became bigger, and soon they engulfed the entire undergrowth of the mountain forest. While they drove along the road, Ryo pointed out a still-running creek racing down the slopes not far away, as well as all of the pine needles on the trees that shivered in their cold, ice prisons.

As they passed through a little, snow-covered town in the woods, Bakura couldn't wipe Ryo's angel-like smile away. But did he really want to?

"It looks like a 3D Christmas card," Ryo admired. Bakura didn't say anything as passed grumbling adults as they shoveled snow away so they could attempt to drive their frozen cars as children took their sleds and rushed down the white hills.

Eventually, the yami began to drive into the ski resort's parking lot. There were a few cars here and there, but to Bakura and Ryo's luck, there were hardly any people enjoying the resort.

When Bakura found a space, Ryo popped his door open, and he leaped out into the clean, sparking snow. The ice below him crunched as he slammed his snow boots into the messy slush, and he began to already make his way into the check-in desk.

"Ryo, wait for me," the yami shouted as he locked the car, "I have the renting papers! Wait!" The hikari stopped and turned around. He still had a smile on his face as he watched the crystal snowflakes gently float down from the sky and gather on his black scarf and waterproof jacket while he waited for Bakura.

When he caught up to the eager hikari, they walked into the check-in desk. After turning in all of the paperwork, they received their skiing boots, skis, and poles. Ryo easily switched from his snow boots to the other pair, but Bakura was having a bit of trouble. But due to his pride, he wouldn't allow his hikari to help.

"I can get it," he growled, "all I need to do is push my heel in--" Ryo just shook his head. Unless you have death wish, it wouldn't be wise to upset Bakura. The pale teen, of all people, should know.

After the yami got both of his feet in the unmovable boots, they began to make their way out to the slopes with their equipment. Ryo was out ahead, and when his yami wasn't right behind him at the top of the slope, he looked down. He knew that he would never admit it, but the hikari could se that Bakura was having trouble walking in the boots. _Perhaps this wasn't a great idea after all…_

"Bakura," Ryo instructed, "it's easier to walk in the boots if you unclip the boots until you need to put the skis on." His yami grumbled, but he did as Ryo told him.

When Bakura eventually found a spot next to his hikari, he grumbled.

"This had better be pretty frickin' fun," the yami growled. Ryo gave a fake smile.

"Don't worry," he said, "it really is. Trust me." The yami just shook his head as he followed Ryo out to a flat spot on the hill.

"Alright," the hikari gently instructed, "first I'm going to have to show you how to put the skis on. Then I'll show you how to control your speed and how to stand in skis." Ryo and Bakura tightened their ski boots up again.

"Do the boots get any more uncomfortable with the skis?" Bakura grumbled.

"Don't worry about that, Bakura," Ryo tried to reinsure, "you'll be having too much of a good time to notice it. Besides, they have to be tight. If not, then you'll have trouble controlling you'll be having too much of a good time to notice it. Besides, they have to be tight. If not, then you'll have trouble controlling your skis, and you might get hurt." After the hikari made sure that his yami's boots were all set, he showed him how to put the skis on. After mimicking Ryo, the hikari then showed him how to stop, how to go, and how to turn. Soon, his yami began to catch on.

"You're pretty good," Ryo admired, "it's not that hard, now is it?" Bakura smirked.

"I still think the worst part of this is the boots," the yami boasted, "other than that, it's not difficult." Ryo laughed.

"Well," he giggled, "do you want to try the lift?" He used one of his poles to point to the lift on the right.

Bakura looked up to where the drop-off was. It landed at the smaller hill, and it wasn't as steep as some of the other hills. He nodded.

"Alright," Ryo said, "When we get on, put your poles in one hand." Bakura rolled his eyes when he was behind the hikari. He knew the pale teen meant well, but it was strange to have him telling the yami what to do. After all, most of the time, Ryo was nothing more than an insecure push-over; someone who would rather follow than lead. Or was Bakura wrong? Could Ryo be strong, too? Or was he just being nice?

Then again, Yugi and the others could've easily persuaded Ryo to kill Bakura. They could have even threatened the pale hikari's safety in order to ensure Bakura's death.

But Ryo isn't the kind of person who would secretly plot revenge. So is the hikari more afraid of his own death, or living with blood on his hands, even if the sticky red liquid belonged to a menacing thief?

His thoughts were interrupted when Ryo pulled him over to the boarding area. Before he knew it, he could feel himself being pushed into a seat, and it felt as if his feet were being dragged down as they dangled in the air. He looked over at his hikari who was staring down at the untouched, glittering snow. When Bakura looked closer, he could see that Ryo wasn't smiling, and his warm brown eyes were filled with pain and hurt.

The yami turned away. He didn't need to ask gentle Ryo why he was feeling so down.

The boy had said that he hadn't done this snow sport since his mother and sister died. He must be thinking about past memories, both good and bad, although both must pierce deep into his fragile heart.

However, Bakura secretly admired Ryo's bravery and strength for returning. It must be hard for the hikari. But there were thoughts and feelings the pale yami kept to himself.

Ryo's painful, hurt feelings must have disappeared by the time they got off of the ski lift because the pale hikari turned around and smiled at Bakura. _Then again, the boy was always good at hiding behind a smile…_

"Bakura," Ryo said, "are you ready to try to make it down the hill without falling over?" The yami shot him a look.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked. Ryo smiled, and he quickly shot himself down the slope, leaving Bakura to freeze in wonder.

"Damn it," Bakura cursed, "Did I just get out-smarted by my hikari?!" Without thinking, he quickly began to follow him down the hill as fast as he could without running into anyone else.

As he began to catch up to Ryo, he smirked at him, and he quickly passed the young man.

"What now, Ryo?" the yami boasted. He turned his head forward, watching for the SLOW sign near the end of the slope. When he reached it, he slowed down, and he turned around to watch Ryo's disappointed face as he slid in. But he wasn't right behind him.

Bakura looked up and down the large hill, but he couldn't find a blur of white hair speed down. Well, how _could_ he see white hair in this snow?

"Ryo," Bakura eventually called, "Ryo, are you alright? This isn't funny!" Shortly after, he saw a black snow jacket creep out from behind a snow pile, and the person in it had long white hair.

"I'm here," Ryo mumbled. He slowly made his way down next to Bakura. He looked up to his yami. Bakura slanted his eyes at him. Ryo looked down at the glistening snow.

"Sorry I scared you," the hikari apologized, "when you sped in front of me, I was startled, and I lost my balance." Bakura sighed.

"…Do you want to go again?" Ryo asked. Bakura pulled his sleeve up and checked his watch.

"Let's eat first," the yami said, "and then we'll come back out." As they unbuckled their feet from the skis, Ryo chuckled. Between the times of 11 am and 1 pm, Bakura always seemed to think with his stomach.

They hung their gear up outside the building, and they unbuckled their boots as they walked into the galley for lunch.

* * *

After lunch, Bakura and Ryo went down the same hill a few times before Bakura sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked.

"Going down the same hill over and over again just doesn't seem all hat fun," Bakura explained. He looked over towards some of the other lifts.

"What about those over there?" the yami asked.

"I've never gone over there before," his hikari mumbled, "I've been here once, when I was small…" His voice trailed away as he looked down at the ground. _And when I was with Mother and Amane… _he added to himself. He bit his lip. Why? Why them? Why did they have to die? _Why…?_

Bakura slapped his back, knocking him out of his trance.

"If you've never done them before," the yami grinned, "than let's give them a try!" He pulled himself towards one of the ski lifts. Ryo sighed and followed his yami.

At first, Ryo was very excited. He was going to go down one of the harder hills, but it won't be as hard as the advanced hills. After all, it was just an intermediate hill.

But as they went higher and higher, Ryo's stomach began to twist as his heart began bounding against his ribs. He nervously looked down, and watched as all of the other skiers were disappearing within the sparking white stuff. He turned to his yami and tugged on his red, sleek sleeve.

"Bakura," Ryo fretted, "I… I think we got on the wrong lift!" The yami turned to the younger version of him, and he noticed that the boy was clearly terrified. Bakura snorted.

"Oh, please, Ryo. How hard could a pile snow be?" Ryo gulped. Maybe Bakura was right. Maybe it would take a bit longer, but perhaps it would be easier than everyone says. _But we're practically gambling our lives on a big "if"…_

It felt as if a hundred years had passed by before they finally came to the drop-off. As Ryo slid off of the bench, he scanned the area for anyone else. It was deserted. He looked up into the control tower, in hopes of finding someone for help. But he found something completely different.

"Bakura," the hikari shook, "look into the tower!" The yami looked in the direction of his finger. Bakura slanted his eyes.

"Look at what," he grumbled, "I don't see anything in there!"

"…Exactly," Ryo whispered, "Usually there's someone up there controlling the lift."

"Well," Bakura said, "let's get off this mountain and back down to the other slopes." He pushed forward, and Ryo gulped with fright as he followed him around the tower.

As they went by a few trees, Ryo lost his balance, and he fell into the snow. Bakura stopped, and twisted his head around.

"Come on, Ryo," the yami pressed, "we have to get out of here." Ryo nodded, and heaved himself up. Once he regained his balance, they continued on.

The hikari was looking down at his skis. How could this happen? There was no one in the tower, and no one told us anything. There aren't even any other skiers up here.

"Ryo," Bakura interrupted, "look out!" He looked up, and he saw a pine tree with icicles imprisoning the needles as they danced in the wind. The boy turned sharply, and he missed the tree, but he fell again. Bakura sighed as Ryo stood up. They left the tree in silence as someone or some_thing _peeked from behind…

Before they reached the first steep slope, Ryo had fallen again, but the reason was unknown to both him and his yami.

"Alright," Bakura sighed, "let's hurry up and get down already." He seemed to be breathing harder, probably from all of the work of skiing, as well as pressing Ryo to go on. But as they went down, the fragile hikari just couldn't take it any longer. His body gave in, and he splashed into the glistening white powder. His lungs heaved in and out, and his heart seemed to beat so fast and hard that it begged to be ripped out of his pale chest. His face was buried in his black-sleeved arms.

"Come on, Ryo," Bakura urged impatiently, "you're not going to give up, are you?" Ryo didn't answer.

"Let's go," the yami pressed, "don't you want to go see your little 'friends' again?" The hikari still refused to respond. It didn't matter. Ryo still refused to move, no matter how many times Bakura urged or swore at him. The hikari was simply just too exhausted. Ryo could feel his eyelids begin to slowly drop. He buried his face even deeper into his own arms.

His eyes shot open when he heard a sliding noise from outside. But it was coming _towards_ him. Instead, it was going _away _from the frightened boy. He looked up, and his tired heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened in fear.

Bakura was going on, _without_ him.

* * *

**A/N: I FINALLY got the first part done! Haha! Well, I'm kind of exaggerating, but getting stuck up on the slope and my friend leaving me really did happen. And yes, I hate the boots, too. I'll get part two up as soon as I can. Please leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I haven't worked on this in forever… but this is the last part. So since you've been biting your nails since FEBRUARY (…or was it March?), I figured that I'd be nice of me to finally get it up. Enjoy part II!**

* * *

Ryo stared in the direction Bakura had gone… without him. He began sniffling, and he could feel cold, icy tears begin to run down his red face. How could he? How could Bakura just leave? Could someone really be that evil?

He could barely stand, but a nearby tree helped him keep his balance. He slowly adjusted his skis, and he somehow managed to click his boot on.

However, as he was reaching his next ski, his body shifted, making the ski he was connected to parallel to the mountain. Ryo yelped in surprise as he began sliding down backwards at an alarming speed. But when he turned his head, he became even more distressed.

He slid off of a small cliff. He tried to land on his feet like a cat, but when he did, he heard a crack, and then felt excruciating pain coming from his left leg. He fell into the snow, panting in an attempt to hold in a painful scream. He tried to move his hurt leg in vain; it was broken, and he knew it.

He heard sliding coming from above the cliff, and Ryo's heart filled with hope. Maybe it was another skier, or even better, a medical team.

But his face turned even paler when he saw that it was just his other ski.

Fear ran through his body like lightening through water as he watched it fall off, and pain slammed into his face along with the hard ski.

He yelled, and then forcefully pushed it away. There was no point in trying to put it on with a broken leg.

Ryo began breathing hard as he watched his blood dye the snow a clean red. He suddenly became very angry.

"Why," he yelled, "why did you do this? Was I too much of a hassle for you to care anymore? Is that it? Well, it wasn't my idea to try the big hill!" His anger soon shifted from his yami to himself.

"It's all my fault," he choked, "I-if only… if only I didn't make him take me. If only I had stayed home. If only… if only…" he soon became too tired to yell at himself. What was the point? It wasn't like anyone would hear him.

He reached over into one of his leg pockets, and after what seemed like hours rummaging through it, he found what he was looking for; his emergency pocket knife.

He set it down next to him, and then slipped his gloves off. He swallowed as he grabbed the freezing knife.

He pulled out the blade, and he stared at it for what seemed like hours.

But before he could slash it on himself, a thought raced trough his head; he wasn't able to grab his other ski before he began sliding, so how was it able to reach the cliff? It couldn't have done it all by itself; someone, or something, must have nudged it forward. But who? And why?

He slowly looked up, and relief flushed through his body, and he set the knife down.

Not far away, he saw a girl, probably about his age, and she had long hair and pale skin. She had to have parents or someone older with her!

…unless she was just as lost as Ryo was.

He shouted at her, but by the time he finished his sentence, she was completely gone. She didn't even leave footprints or anything to prove her existence. He could feel his frustration and anger swell up again.

Until he saw the girl standing right in front of him.

"H-How did you-"

She smiled at him with a grin that seemed to glow.

Now that she was closer, Ryo could see that the girl wasn't wearing anything warmer than a light white summer dress and no shoes. But she lacked Goosebumps.

"A-Aren't you cold?" Ryo asked. The girl just shook her head.

"Not anymore," she whispered.

Hearing her voice for the first time made the hikari freeze.

He recognized that voice.

And that dress.

And that face.

"A-Amane…?" he choked. The girl only smiled more.

He shook his head. Now he was hallucinating? He closed his eyes and then opened again, but she was still there.

"It's no trick, Brother," she explained, "I'm very real. And I'm here to help you." Ryo looked at her with a confused look. Help him? How? Could she signal to passing people? Or even better, get a rescue team with a medic?

He wanted to ask her so many questions, but all that could come out of his mouth were stutters and mumbles of confusion.

He watched as her eyes slowly turned. He followed her gaze, and he could feel his stomach turn; she was looking at his knife.

His body shook all over when he looked at his dead sister again. She smiled.

"Do it," she whispered. Ryo's eyes widened.

D-Did she want… what him to…

"Why," he yelled, "why do you want me to kill myself? I thought you wanted to help me!" Amane frowned.

"I do," she explained, "I miss you, Brother. And I care about you." Her next words were drowned in venom as they pierced his tender heart like a silver dagger.

"And _hate _seeing you with that _demon_!"

Ryo feel silent, unable to respond. Did she mean Bakura?

"Yes," she yowled in the winter forest, as if reading his mind, "I mean _him_!" Her words had their toxins washed away and the blades were removed.

"You're not safe," she explained, "I want you to come back with me. Mother is waiting." Ryo could feel his heart being ripped out.

His mother? How could he break her heart?

Suddenly, a sharp pain slammed into Ryo's broken leg. He felt like yelping like a hurt dog as the tight ski boot squeezed his injured leg even more. The pain was excruciating.

"You can end it," Amane pressed again, "take the knife, Brother! Do it!" Ryo could barely make out her figure now, and he looked at his knife. He began to reach for it.

"Do it," she encouraged, "do it, Ryo! Slash your wrists! Dye the snow around us a crimson red! Do it!"

"NO!" he picked up the blade and threw it at a nearby tree.

When he looked back at Amane, her eyes were filled with anger. She was about to yell again, but snow crunching underneath steps halted her.

There was a special beat to these steps… as if they had a gate. But they weren't human.

Amane was gone, and when Ryo looked up, he saw a furry black blur hopping through the snow towards. He body stiffened, making his leg hurt even more.

"Not a wolf," he muttered. But when the canine reached the boy it only sniffed him, and began barking. The animal had a red vest on with a white cross on it…

And then the hikari heard the most wonderful sounds in the world; other people.

"There he is!" one of them yelled.

"He looks injured. We have to make sure he's okay!"

They ran over, and they began asking him all sorts of questions. He couldn't find the time to answer them.

"Man, you sure are lucky, kid," one of the medics explained, "if your friend hadn't come down the mountain and tell us you were stuck, you would've been finished." Ryo looked up.

"Y-You mean," he mumbled, "he was worried about me?" The other chuckled.

"He sure was," she explained, "he was yelling and cussing at us, telling us he's frightened and all alone, starting to regret leaving…" as she went on and on, the hikari looked deep into the frozen forest.

He could still see her staring at him with cold, angry eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I'm thinking about maybe doing a spin-off for this one, but I'm going to need quite a bit of convincing in order for me to do it….**


End file.
